


Push

by Moit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dialect, M/M, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor loves his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for zycroft. I was going to save it for tomorrow, but I couldn't wait. Happy birthday, love!

Connor loves his brother. He loves Murphy's laugh, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He loves their twin ability to practically read each other's mind. He loves it when Murphy heckles him and even more when Murphy stands up for him.

What he loves most of all is the way Murphy's eyes look staring up at him as he sucks Connor's cock.

Undulating his hips slowly, Connor cards a hand through his brother's soft brown hair. “Yer so hot like this,” he sighs.

Murphy pulls away, allowing Connor's cock to fall from his lips with a soft pop. “Yer gonna fuck meh. Yeh promised.”

Connor takes himself in hand, mindful of the zipper, from which his cock protrudes. Murphy stands up and pulls his black t-shirt over his head.

“Yeh, yeh,” Connor says, absently rubbing the stretch of belly where his t-shirt has ridden up.

Murphy shucks his jeans (he's not wearing boxers) and folds himself over the back of the couch. He looks over his shoulder expectantly. “Are yeh comin'?”

Connor's eyes darken with lust. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, walking towards Murphy with his hand around his cock. “Fuck yes.”

He places each of his booted feet on the outside of Murphy's bare feet, framing his twin against the couch. “Hold still,” he whispers, pressing a hand against Murphy's lower back to keep him in place.

Cock still in hand, he presses forward against Murphy's willing hole. He knows his brother has already prepared himself and slides in after some initial resistance. Murphy lets out a ragged moan as Connor seats himself completely, twin scrotums snugging against one another. He pulls out slowly, lifting himself on his toes to get a better angle. His thrusts are ragged and short. He won't last long.

Beneath him, Murphy clutches helplessly at the couch cushions. He comes with a sharp cry, humping himself forward against the rough fabric and back against the cock impaling him. The feeling of Murphy clenching around him sends Connor over the edge. He comes with a grunt, biting down into the soft flesh of Murphy's shoulder blade. The mark would still be there in the morning.

Connor also loves the way Murphy's eyes look post-orgasm, bright and half-lidded after being thoroughly well-fucked.


End file.
